This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the nonhuman primate and laboratory core is to provide highly integrated clinical management and laboratory investigations to project leaders and individual investigators. IACUC approval is made separately and individually to each subproject supported by the nonhuman primate and laboratory core. The nonhuman primate and laboratory core purchases, houses and cares for the macaques used in this project. The core is responsible for the daily clinical care of animals and experimental animal procedures such as physical examinations, inoculations with virus, blood collection, intestinal biopsies, and lymph node biopsies. The laboratory component of the core performs hematology and clinical chemistry on peripheral blood, flow cytometry for quantitation of lymphocyte cell types (CD3, CD4,CD8) and immunologic assays including quantitation of CD8 T cell responses using tetramer technology and intracellular cytokine stain. The core also performs routine bacterial cultures, SIV isolation and quantitation, and pathologic examination of all necropsies and biopsies performed on animals utilized in these studies. In the past year 18 animals were screened and allocated for two SIV subprojects (PI Apetrei and Orandle). The total number of animals anticipated for the 5 year term of the two projects is 42.